


Thank You For The Meal

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Anonymous sent:How about Roadie really enjoy eating junkrat out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I was playing competitive Overwatch and I was getting really annoyed with losing so much, so I used that anger to write a short sin that also happened to fit this request.

Jamison was tired, wiped out, but Mako wasn't yet done with him. The younger man often reminded him of his own youth, and brought back some spunk he'd thought he'd lost, and he loved to show Jamison that even though he was older, he could show the blond a thing for two.

Mako had been lying on his side next to Jamison, who was curled up and giggling quietly from Mako's fingers grazing his hips and waist. He was still giddy from sex, and the poor boy thought it was over and could relax and sleep, but Mako had other plans that Jamison would only enjoy. He was going to take his time and enjoy this meal, and eat every last bite. 

He moved closer, stuck their sweaty bodies together, and started to kiss Jamison's neck. The blond gasped and asked what he was doing, with a chuckle no less, but Mako's only response was a little nibble to his skin, and Jamison shut up and mewled quietly. Mako moved down his body, leaving several kisses on his shoulder, then his arm, and eventually he coaxed him onto his belly. Mako ran his hands all over Jamison's back, massaged his shoulder-blades, his hips, but it wasn't long before his hands found his butt. Jamison murmured and shifted under Mako's soft touch, and soon felt his warm breath on his tailbone. Mako pressed his lips to Jamison's skin. His hand squeezed one cheek and felt Jamison squirm.

"Why're ya pokin' around back there, Roadie?" Jamison asked but again received an action in lieu of a verbal answer from Mako. He gasped when he felt his cheek spread, his hole gaping slightly.

"H-Hey, thought we were done for to—" Jamison's voice wavered a startled whine escaped him. Mako spit on his hole, saliva dribbled down, and Mako grinned at it. Jamison shuddered, his belly filled with heat that spread to his limbs and face. He was tired, yes, but Mako so easily got his motor running.

"Not done with you yet." A thick index finger rubbed at Jamison's hole, he wet it with his saliva, and could feel it twitching under the calloused pad of his finger.

Jamison blushed and his hips wanted to move. He felt his breath tickle his skin again, and then a fat tongue pressed flat against his sensitive entrance. Muffling an embarrassed moan into his pillow, Jamison couldn't help but raise his hips like an animal in heat.

A mistake, if it can even be called a mistake.

Make lifted him up by the waist, propping him on his knees and began to push his tongue in. Mako moaned and made soft sounds of pleasure; he loved eating his Jamie out. Especially when Jamison was so tired from sex already that he couldn't control his raw emotions. Not that he could control them very well to begin with, but like this, it was calm and Mako had total control. Jamison's mouth was gaping, lips already wet with saliva, eyes squeezed shut as he tried and failed to keep himself from grunting. Mako's big hands squeezed at Jamison's cheeks, giving him a pleasurable massage along with that skilled tongue working him out, and the sounds — oh god the sounds. Slurping and lip-smacking, wet kisses, grunts and pleased humming from Mako's mouth had Jamison's belly tight and rigid with knots, and his cock was quickly rising as blood rushed and stiffened it.

Mako heard him whining, tired and probably wanting to cum. But Mako wasn't done. This was his meal and he was going to enjoy it.

A large hand moved from squeezing Jamison's cute ass and moved down between sweaty thighs. Mako cupped his balls with one hand and made him squeak and perk his head up from the mattress. Jamison moaned as Mako's hand fully encased him, rubbing, pushing up and down, fondling him in every which-way as that big tongue plunged deep inside of him, leaving no place untouched. Vibrations from Mako's deep moaning vibrated through Jamison's lower body, and he wanted to whimper and cry out for attention to his erection. He was dripping pre-cum and it slid down his length, some fell to the mattress, and some got on Mako's hand as he continued to touch him. 

Mako pulled his face out of Jamison's ass for a moment, but all kept those tight balls in his palm. 

"Whatcha want?" Mako asked him with a soft squeeze that elicited a loud shameless moan from the blond.

"Y'know what I want! Don't tease me like this!" Jamison whined and pressed his forehead into the bed. Blood colored his cheeks red and made his entire body warm with shame.

Mako leaned over Jamison's back and kissed his shoulder. "You want to cum, don't you?" Jamison nodded with a muffled 'yeah.' "Want me to make you cum?" Jamison repeated his answer again.

"Good boy," Mako squeezed and rubbed at Jamison's body and made his way back down to his ass, where he kissed his thigh before poking his tongue back inside. Jamison moaned and grunted as Mako held his balls again, the man groped and massaged him gently before he moved his hand around to the front to wrap around his erection. Jamison couldn't help but thrust forward, but Mako only pulled him backwards and made Jamison whimper with need. Mako began a slow stroke while his tongue licked and thrust inside, and Jamieson was a puddle in his hands. He whimpered and moaned, soft chuckles leaving his lips occasionally. 

Jamison gripped his sheets under him and he pushed forward against the bed. He felt his belly tighten again and it wasn't too much longer before he came onto the sheets with a broken laugh. Mako squeezed his cock and kept sucking and licking at him, which seemed to drive Jamison crazy on top of his orgasm. The blond suddenly spasmed and fell onto his side in a fit of giggles, forcing Mako to leave him be for the moment.

"Feel good?" Mako asked with chuckle and a proud grin.

"You bet," Jamison giggled. "That was great."

"Don't think I'm done yet," Mako said and shocked Jamison completely. Mako lifted his hips easily to his face. He smirked down at Jamison who looked embarrassed, exhausted, lustful, and anxious.

Jamison knew then that it would be a long night, as he watched Mako's head disappear down and go right back to his ass.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
